


when i fell in love with you.

by quiznack



Category: Voltron - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 16:54:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15644979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quiznack/pseuds/quiznack
Summary: so basically allura knew she loved lance, but never really had known what love is so she couldn’t define the feelings she had for him. will she eventually confess? read more to find out!





	1. the beginning

**Author's Note:**

> this is just an intro so nothing really happens yet but just wait :)

(Allura P.O.V)  
I had just woken up after 10,000 years. It felt like everything had just rushed back into my body at once. I had to learn how to breathe again. My eyes were still heavy from being frozen in that tube for so long. When they finally opened, i was tripping realizing, i couldn’t walk. I was just about to fall until, a tan young boy with beautiful blue eyes caught me. I was still pretty confused but i managed to ask them.  
“Where..where am I?”   
“Well it seem’s you are in my arms, m’lady!” The blue-eyed boy said to me. He had a smug look on his face and his eyebrow was raised. I sighed and pushed off of him, managing to stand. I looked around and i saw all these unfamiliar faces and heard all these unfamiliar voices. There was a small one, wearing all green. He had amazing hair and glasses that were as big as his head. As i scanned next to him was a boy probably the blue eyed boy’s age. Well all of them were his age. He had floppy black hair. He had a kind of evil look on his face. He crossed his arms and pouted at me. Then there was a bigger boy, with a beautiful bright white smile. It radiates far brighter than any sun i’ve ever seen! Wow, he too had hair that was short in the front but a little floppy in the back. He was wearing an orange ribbon around his head.   
“Hello. I am Shiro. We have come from the planet Earth! Who are you?” I looked to my right and saw a tall man, his fists were down by his side, clenched, like he was waiting for me to attack. He had hair like the blue eyed boy but a little whoosh in the front that was white. Quite extraordinary if you ask me. I cleared my throat and said,  
“I am princess Allura, and this my castle.” This is my castle, i repeated to myself.   
“Uh, how long has it been?” I whipped my head around and saw a familiar face. He was adjusting his mustache and was rubbing his eyes. I ran to him and hugged him.   
“Coran! You are here! Where is my father?” I asked hesitantly, I ran to all the other pods and called them up. All to which i found nothing.   
“Princess, he didn’t make it. I’m sorry.”   
A tear rolled down my cheek, but i wiped it away as i turned around and called out an order.   
“We need to get this castle up and running! Coran check the engines and see if you can get this thing powered up. I will go to the main room and see if the crystal is still intact.” I was already walking out of the door. Shiro and his friends followed me as i entered the main room. The blue eyed boy was walking beside me, he blurted out his name.  
“Lance.” He said.  
“What?” I asked.   
“The names Lance.” I turned to him and smiled and said,  
“Nice to meet you, Lance.” He blushes and turned his face the other way. I giggled continuing to head towards the main room. The doors opened and we were merged with darkness. All of a sudden a wurring noise started and the lights turned on.   
“Coran did it!” I exclaimed. I walked towards a circular panel on the ground. Once i stepped on it two cylinder like rods jolted up and i layed my hands on top of it.   
“It’s been a long time since i’ve done this.” As i said that a crystal emerged from the ceiling. I smiled and focused. The castle made a little groan and i pulled away. I knew that it has lost a lot of power so i will not push it. I walked to the window and looked outside.   
“Where is everyone? It looks like this place has been abandoned for deca-pheobs!” I turn and everyone gave me a confused look. I turned back around scanning the outside world that now had seemed so unfamiliar to me. As i was scanning i saw a blue structure in the fog. As the fog began to clear i saw that it was actually, no it couldn’t have been, it was the blue lion!   
“Coran! It’s the blue lion! No way i thought that was just a child’s tale that my father made up to keep me entertained!” Coran ran in and looked out the window. He then looked at the earthlings and said.  
“Which one of you flew it?” the blue eyed boy raised his hand.   
“Uhm, I..I did.” Coran glanced at me and declared to them,  
“Well i guess we have found our new paladins!” 

(Lance’s P.O.V)  
Wow a beautiful girl had just landed in my arms. And i all i could say was  
“You’re in my arms!” Ugh, i am so bad at this flirting thing. We walked to what they called the main engine room and i really wanted her to know my name. I felt like she wanted to too.   
“Lance” I blurted out.   
“What?” She turned to me.  
“The names lance.”I said.  
“Nice to meet you, Lance.” I felt like a dork when i blushed and turned my face to the other side. Man, she was really pretty. And not like, “Wow i want to kiss her” Pretty, it was more of, “ Wow i want to marry her.” Pretty.  
We got in and it was dark. Allura had sent this Coran guy to get the power up. Well it turned on all right, it scared the heck or me too. She walked over too this circular thingy in the ground and stepped on it. Then two rod thingies came out and she put her hands on top of it. The castle made a little jolt, and she took her hands off of it. She then walked over to the window and was saying something but i was too mesmerized by her hair. It was silver and it flowed so perfectly. Like why can’t my hair do that! I lost my train of thought when the coran guy said   
“Who flew the blue lion?” I raised my hand and said,  
“Uhm, I..I did.” Coran glanced at Allura and said,  
“Well i guess we found our new paladins!” I threw my hands up and waved them.   
“Wait a second, what the heck is a paladin?” Coran sighed and said,   
“Sit down this night take quite a bit of explaining.”


	2. The Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So basically Lance likes Allura and apparently so does she.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things start to pick up in this chapter.

(Lance P.O.V)  
We all sat down and listened to Coran when he explained.   
“So there are five lions, each one needing a paladin. We already found our blue lion paladin. Fortunately we have the other four in this castle so i guess it is time to go see who belongs to what lion. Let’s go!” We all got up and followed him, Allura also got up and i watched as her hair flowed so perfectly. We walked down what seemed as endless hallways.   
“The lions are kept into what we call the ‘Hangars’.” Wow i already have my lion. I wonder what color Hunk, Pidge, Keith, and Shiro will get. Coran took us to a Red lion first.  
“Well everyone go up to it and see if you can take down the barrier and bond with you’re lion.” Coran shouted.  
“Not you Lance.” Allura said, she was blushing.  
“I..I mean because you already have your..your lion.” She was looking down and blushing, her hands clasped together behind her back. I started walking over to her, I was also smiling and blushing.  
“Yeah I..I get what you’re saying.” I turned so i was right next to her, we were watching the other guys try to open the barrier. Until Keith walked up to hit and put his hand onto it, and the barrier opened.   
“Well i guess red is all yours, uhm what’s your name?” Coran asked.  
“My names Keith.” He exclaimed still pouting and his arms still crossed.   
“Well the rest of you we can go to the other hangars and we’ll see what happens.” Coran once again shouted.  
“ Do you guys have a kitchen i’m kinda hungry!” I say.   
“Oh yeah we do, I’ll take you there.” Allura says.  
“Thank you.” I say looking at her. We walked out one of the doors and it was quiet so i started a conversation.  
“Is this your planet?” I say to her.  
“Yeah it..it was destroyed by..” She started to sniffle and i stopped. I put my hand on her shoulder and then she started crying more.   
“C’mere” I say pulling her into a hug. I hear her sigh as i pull her in.   
“I’m sorry Lance i don’t like people seeing me cry.” She sniffles as i rubbed her back.   
“Hey i cry all the time people are bound to see it sooner or later “ She chuckles and pulls away.   
“Thank you.” She says smiling.  
“Hey it no problem!Now you wanna get to that kitchen?” We both laugh and start heading for the kitchen.  
When we get there it is kinda big. There are two fridges and these house things that come out of the wall. I walk over to it and pick it up only to get goo all over me and Allura. We both laugh and then i say  
“Are you thinking what i’m thinking?” She looked at me and nodded. She ran over to grab one of the houses and we started having a goo fight. We were laughing and it was all a blur, but after we were both on the ground, laughing still. I turned to her and said  
“When is the last you have had a goo fight?”   
“Actually, never” She says.   
“Whaaatt?”I scootch closer to her and take some goo off my forehead and lick it.  
“Ack, what is this?”   
“Haha it’s Altean goo” She sits up and we are leaning against one of the cabinets.   
“This place is one of a kind” I my head to her.   
“Yeah too bad this planet is gone now.” She says .  
“Hey!” I lay my hand on her hand.   
“This planet will always be in your heart.” I feel her hand grasp my hand and her fingers clasp with mine. She lays her head on my shoulder.   
“Lance, you are one of the most one-of-a kind people i’ve ever met.” She sighs. I started to blush. She lifts her head and turns to me.  
“You have beautiful blue eyes, amazing hair and you are just amazing all around.” I am hardcore blushing now. She kisses me on the check and gets up. She was about to walk out of the door, when i grab her hand and turn her back to me. I pull her in to a hug but before she can rest her head on my shoulder i kiss her. She wraps her hands around my neck. It was one of the most amazing things that i have ever experienced. Her lips were soft and tasted like the goo but i didn’t care. We kissed what seemed for two minutes before she pulled away.  
“That was..” She started.  
“I’m sorry that was so sudden and stupid i just thought since you kissed me i would-“  
“Lance! It was amazing. You are amazing.” She says. That made me just want to kiss her more. She already knew i guess and pulled me in for one more kiss before she said.  
“We should get to the others, but we should clean up first.” She laughed looking at our clothes.  
“Yeah i guess so.” We cleaned up, and then as we were about to leave, Coran walked in.   
“You guys have been gone for an hour. What have you been doing in here!” We both laughed.  
“I’ve just been showing him stuff silly, nothing to worry about Coran!” We all laugh.  
“Okay but i showed everyone there rooms take Lance to his room. It’s right next to Keith’s.” I sigh.  
“Just take me there Allura i’m tired anyway.” She looks at me and we start walking. We get to my room and I turn to her holding her hand.   
“Today was fun!” I said to her. I kissed her on the cheek.  
“Especially since i was with you.” She says.  
“Well goodnight, i guess.” She kissed me and i walked inside. I waved to her and flopped on my bed. What a great day.


End file.
